Goodnight
Goodnight is the third episode of the first season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series. It premiered November 12, 2017. Plot A gruesome murder shocks the residents of Springsgrove. Jessica, Lily, and Bobby are put under a magnifying glass as they appear to be the prime suspects. Meanwhile, Sophie finally works up the courage to ask Malik out. Synopsis Brittany arrives at home after school. Mariah calls her and tells her to meet at the Hens House at 6pm. After calling the rest of Lucky Guess, Brittany takes her dog Momo outside. When Brittany begins receiving strange calls harassing her, she doesn't notice that Momo has run away. While she calls after him, a mysterious figure in black sneaks into her house. Brittany returns home and is ambushed by the figure, she attempts to escaped but is stabbed several times and killed outside. Jessica, Lily, and Bobby meet at the Hens House. Mariah questions them as to where Brittany is, Bobby lies and says she's in the bathroom. Jessica admits that she's actually late. Sophie arrives and frantically tells them that Brittany was murdered. Lily asks Mariah if they can try without Brittany but she says that they nothing with Brittany and leaves. Andre Gosingh and Katie Weller investigate the crime scene at Brittany's house. As they try to piece together what happened, the receive a call to meet up with Molly at the hospital. Molly informs them that Brittany had been harassed by someone before her death. Molly informs them that Jessica, Lily, and Bobby may be suspects. The next day at school, everyone is on edge. When some of them express concerns about moving on from the murder, Braedon tells his students that he's learned that the best way to deal with death is to continue living yourself and not dwell on it. Sealy tries to push Tana to ask out Elliott, annoyed that she won't take a chance. Tana admits that she thinks Elliott will turn her down so it's not worth it. With Rose's help, Sophie works up the courage to ask out Malik. He agrees and they make plans to see a movie and have dinner later. Andre and Katie question Braedon. Rose helps Sophie get ready for her date. Malik arrives and picks up Sophie. They leave and head to the movie theater. Malik asks Sophie what made her finally ask him out, she admitted that Rose helped her gain the confidence to do so. When they head to dinner, Malik tells Sophie that she didn't seem like herself and she seems like she's trying to be Rose. Sophie disagrees, saying that she was still being herself. Malik tells her that maybe things just seem off because of Brittany's murder. Andre questions Bobby and Lily. Katie questions Jessica. Bobby is ruled out almost immediately. Jessica seems suspect, expressing no remorse for hurting her friendship with Brittany because she admitted that she is happiest with Bobby. Lily, however, becomes the prime suspect when she is revealed to be extremely opportunistic and admits that she used both Brittany and Jessica to further her chances of a music career. Malik drives Sophie home, he apologizes for being rude to her earlier. They agree to redo their date at a later time, feeling that the timing was bad because of Brittany's death. Malik walks Sophie to her door before leaving. Sophie finds herself home alone but hears a strange noise, when she goes to investigate she is attacked by the killer and forced to run upstairs. Sophie makes it to the top floor, the killer on her tail. He grabs her and throws her through the glass door of the balcony and stabs her in the back twice. Sophie screams for help and is thrown from the balcony to her death. As Andre questions Lily, a call comes over his walkie about another murder. Jessica, Lily, and Bobby recognize the address as Sophie's. Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Toby Amat as Malik Drake * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Matt Juran as Michael Allen * Tartsqueeker as Bobby Andrews Recurring Cast * October Allen as Molly Mitchell * Africaa Amat as Brittany Hollis * Posey Willis as Tana Monet * Eva Forte as Louise Haim * Xordon as Elliott Sanderson * Lulu Malik as Sealy Drake * Energeon as Andre Gosingh * Quinn Anton as Sophie Wu * Geri Larnia as Rose Summers * Casey Tuqiri as Katie Weller Guest Cast * Halzey as Mariah DeVayne Notes * Marie Summers is the only main character not featured in the episode. * Last appearance of Brittany Hollis. * Last appearance of Mariah DeVayne. * Last appearance of Sophie Wu. * Brittany and Sophie were not originally intended to be killed in the same episode. * The episode title references Malik and Sophie's final words to each other. Body Count * Brittany Hollis - Stabbed in the back, thigh, calf, and chest. * Sophie Wu - Stabbed twice in the back, thrown from balcony. Music Featured *Making The Most Of The Night by Carly Rae Jepsen Played as part of Brittany's playlist. *Rainbow by Kesha Played on the radio while Malik drove Sophie home after their date.